


What's pizza?

by Jessa_Ventress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bruce and Ben are besties, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), I'm just picking and choosing my favorite Avengers tbh, Jubilee - Freeform, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Okay maybe not that stupid, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, The Avengers comic, This Is STUPID, Wolverine - Freeform, X-Men Cameos, X-Men References, no beta we die like men, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress
Summary: When Kylo Ren and Rey break the legacy saber it opens a portal and they end up in Avengers HeadquartersThis is really stupid but it's been in my head for agesGod this lockdown is driving me INSANE
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

The throne room was covered in blood and corpses, some still hissing from the burn caused by the lightsabers. 

Rey and Kylo Ren both glanced at each other while catching their breath. It was over. Snoke was dead. Ben was free.

"Ben! The fleet. Order them to stop firing. There's still time to save the fleet!"

Rey ran to the other side of the room towards the window facing the escape pods slowly getting destroyed by the First Order. She turned towards Ben who doesn't say anything. He was staring down at Snoke's body, almost in a trance.

"Ben? "

He doesn't look at her yet. Rey felt his conflict seeping from him in waves. 

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels.... let it all die."

She doesn't answer him. She can't. After everything that just transpired, how could he?

He turned towards her and looked straight into her eyes. His big brown eyes, so expressive and beautiful.  
"Rey. I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

Her heart hammered in her chest. It hurt her. This isn't what she saw when they touched hands. She tried to speak, only a strangled whisper escapes her lips.  
"Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way."

Her words had barely left her when Kylo's face changed to pure rage. He balled his fist and grit his teeth before he barked out 

"No, no. You're still holding on! Let go!"

His rage was fleeting. As soon as it escaped he looked at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. The same look he had when she first saw his face in the interrogation chamber. 

"Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. "

Rey took a step back. Her breath hitched and her eyes started watering. She'd never felt so vulnerable

"You know the truth. Say it. Say it."

Her tears fell freely on her cheeks and she hiccuped as she responded

"They were nobody..." 

But Kylo wasn't completely satisfied with that answer. He kept going. His voice soft but laced with contempt.

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers' grave in the Jakku desert."

Her tears were dripping down her chin and all she could do was stare back at the man she thought she could trust. Kylo didn't stop, he still had more to say

"You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing. 

His face softened and he looked at her with longing in his eyes

"But not to me. 

He offered her his hand and continued looking at her with that same longing. He looked so vulnerable. 

"Join me. Please.

She was lost in his eyes. Her Ben. She wanted to stay by his side. No matter what. But this wasn't about what she wanted..  
She raised her hand and started moving it to take his..

His eyes filled with relief 

Rey used the force to summon her lightsaber still attached to Kylo's belt, breaking her heart and his at that moment. 

He acted quickly and tried pulling it back towards him. The lightsaber was stuck between both of them. They both pulled harder, but they were equally matched. The lightsaber vibrated between them, not moving towards one or the other. 

They both pulled harder, using all of the strength they could summon, lifting themselves up in the air and trying hard to reach the lightsaber. Energy flowed around both of them. The very air in the room crashed on both of them like waves. But neither let go. 

A loud cracking sound filled the room and seconds later both were engulfed by a bright light. 

Darkness took over both of them.

***

"I thought you learned your lesson after what happened last time! A Super Collider? Really? 

\- Listen, I don't have to explain myself to you. It wasn't meant to be turned on. In fact, I didn't turn it on, this wasn't actually meant to be tested until later.

\- You're being reckless! Next time mention it to me or anyone for that matter! 

\- Oh, so you could've talked me out of it? 

-YES! For good reasons too! 

The voices were so loud. Rey wished they would shut up. She was resting comfortably on a soft bed until the yelling started. 

She forced her eyes open but everything was blurry and unfocused. Her eyes weren't cooperating so she reached out with the force to try and get a feel for her surroundings. Kylo Ren was a few meters from her. 

In that second it all came flooding back to her. The throne room. The lightsaber. The explosion. 

Adrenaline shot through her and she sat up suddenly.

The voices she heard came from two men arguing loudly about something. 

"They've been at it for about 20 minutes now. I can't get a single word in. 

Her head turned towards the person that just spoke to her, Kylo, who was doing his very best to avoid looking at her. 

"Where are we? 

He shrugged.

"So far, all I know is we're in a headquarters of sorts and we're here because that guy  
He points at the taller man, sporting a goatee and a fancy suit,  
created something called a Super Collider"

She blinked at him with confusion 

"What's that? 

Kylo Ren slowly turned his head towards her but still avoided eye contact 

"I'm not sure but from my understanding we're far from home. I don't know how far exactly. 

She turned back towards the two men unsure of how to process this. They've now started yelling at each other about something called an "Ultron".

"They're never going to stop arguing are they.. 

She took a deep sigh before she went on 

"I don't like this, I wonder what will happen back home.. 

She took a look at her surroundings, the room seemed to be a medical bay of sorts, outfitted with machines she had never seen before. 

After a few minutes Kylo broke the silence, his head resting on his hand and looking bored

"Why didn't you take my hand? You wanted to, I felt it 

Rey focused on the sheets covering her and spoke up with a small voice 

"I did.. Ben, I really did.. but my friends were there, and I couldn't let your mother die. You would have never forgiven yourself.. 

Anxiety flooded her body 

"Oh maker.. they're probably all gone.. 

She cried silently trying to stifle her sobs. The knight simply stared at her. Rey showed him she didn't care about him by choosing her traitor friends over him, but she somehow still had this hold on him. His mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. By killing Snoke, he had severed their connection. He wasn't used to being alone in his mind. The all encompassing darkness that used to weigh heavy on him was gone and he didn't know how to handle it. No voice was telling him that people would always betray him. That constant anxiety of failure was gone. 

"Do you wanna explore while they're busy? Try to figure out where we are? 

Rey stopped crying and looked up at him. He was still hurt, but she could feel that his suggestion came out of concern for her. She nodded and slipped the covers from the bed. 

She hadn't noticed that her clothing had been changed. They were both wearing navy blue clothing with a strange embroidered triangle looking shape on their left shoulder. It was cozy and clean so she didn't complain. They both snuck out of the room easily. Both men we're still arguing, the shorter one looked exasperated. 

"I think we should find our sabers first

Rey nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey realize that they are far from home

The building they were in resembled the inside of a Star Destroyer, if it were white. Seemingly endless hallways with locked doors was all that they encountered. There didn't seem to be any form of security personnel, or any personnel for that matter. They hadn't met a single person on their stroll yet. 

"Do you think those two men are the only ones here?

\- I didn't see anyone else before you awoke Rey, so your guess is as good as mine.

Nothing to do but explore the building and hope they didn't run into anyone.

Rey was exctatic to see that the planet they were on seemed to be covered in plant life. She could see grass, trees and the odd creature through the giant windows that permeated the hallways. 

They made their way to a hanger. Several ships were parked, none of which either recognized. Kylo tried to take a closer look at one of them when they heard a voice coming from behind them. 

"Where do you think you're going? 

Rey and Kylo turned their heads to see a humanoid looking in their direction. He was floating several feet in the air and had a glowing yellow gem on his forehead. 

Rey started stuttering  
"We weren't.. we're just uh .. 

Kylo approached the being with confidence "I can't feel you, are you really here? 

The strange being looked at him with mild interest and completely ignored his question   
"Mr Stark, Mr Banner, I found your uh.. guests. Please keep an eye on them next time, they're in the hanger 

\- Shit, that's where they went. Bring them to the meeting room.

After hearing the reply Kylo's rage bubbled to the surface  
"I'll only follow you if you give us back our weapons! I don't trust you, I don't know where we are and no one is bothering to answer our questions

The being looked back undeterred but landed on the floor and walked a bit closer to them   
"Very well. My name is Vision, the two men you heard arguing earlier are Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, you're in Avenger's headquarters. I apologize if I may have seemed rude, I'm still figuring out social norms. 

They both looked at him in confusion before Rey responded "That just raises more questions.. 

"We also have many questions, if you follow me we can try and answer them together. As for your weapons we'll have to ask Mr Stark, he's the one who found you.

Kylo was still visibly enraged but to Rey's surprise he admitted defeat and followed Vision.

***

They both followed Vision into a large room. It was different than they expected the meeting room to be. There were comfy looking couches on one side and a meeting table one the other. It had a lot of empty space and a large window at the back that allowed sunshine to pour in. Kylo might have been used to seeing such immaculate space but Rey was used to staying in older, dusty broken down places. 

"Rey, you ok? 

She must have been staring at the room for longer than she thought. 

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just not used to seeing this sort of place. 

Kylo gave her a small smile, anyone else would have missed it, it only lasted a split second. But it made her relax and she made her way to the couches where a small group of people were sitting on. 

Rey awkwardly sat on the edge of the couch while Kylo leaned on a beam next to her with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Rey noticed that among all the people sitting on the couches only Vision wasn't human. 

"So, first things first I think introductions are in order, so why don't you go ahead, name, where you're from etcetera..

Kylo scoffed  
"We were promised our weapons first. Doesn't seem fair that most of you have one and we don't 

He pointed at a red headed woman sitting across from him

"Specially her, she's armed to the teeth

The woman raised an eyebrow  
"How would you know?

\- I deal with assassins and bounty hunters on a daily basis. I can spot a concealed weapon parsecs away 

She looked up at the man  
"Maybe you should get their weapons Tony, it's 2 against 5 anyway. 

He narrowed his eyes and shouted out "Fine! He stared back at Kylo   
\- But I have my eye on you

Clearly irritated, he goes to the end of the room and presses on a compartment revealing both lightsabers.

Rey stood up  
"The silver one is mine! 

He came back, shoved Kylo's cross saber in his hand and gave Rey the other.

It's in pieces. 

"..what happened to it..?

She looked up at Tony and then Kylo.   
Kylo looked guilt ridden.   
"Can I see..? I'll hand it back I promise

\- It's broken.. 

\- I can help you fix it.. it's my fault too

He sat on the arm rest next to her and awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. 

Tony cleared his throat   
"Right, well, one of you has a working weapon.   
Can we chat now? Tea? Coffee? Whiskey? 

A man with dark hair leaned in   
"Why haven't you ever offered me any whiskey?

Tony glared the man down who snickered in response.   
"So as we were saying, names, affiliations, point of origin, all that stuff. I just want to make sure you won't try and take over our planet 

Kylo looks uncomfortable and tries to talk to Rey through the bond  
 _Is this the part where you throw me under the rankor?_

She looks at him   
_Not unless you try anything stupid, I think we should stick together though, who knows what this place holds for us_

_Thank you, and yes I agree_

"I'm Rey, this is -  
"Ben"  
Rey looked at him looking surprised and happy   
"Ben.. and we're uh.. we were on a Starship near a planet called Crait and.. something happened I don't know what, but we woke up here.

Tony turned to his friends   
"Any of you know of a planet with that name? - where is it?" He looked back at Rey 

Ben answered  
"In the Outer Rim. Where are we now? I don't recognize this planet 

"We're on Earth, it's in the Orion arm. 

Rey nudged Ben and whispers   
"What's the Orion arm?   
Ben looked at her in confusion and shook his head.

The shorter man from earlier walked over to a table and started fiddling with controls. A projection of a Galaxy came out of it.   
"So, this is the Milky Way, and Earth.., he zoomed in to the edge of the galaxy on the projection, this is where we are, in the solar system" 

They both stared at the projection in absolute horror.   
Rey whimpered while Ben whispered a swear in Huttese. 

The man considered them for a minute before adding "I take it you're not from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! I have my story kinda planned out and a few chapters written, I'll try to update often! ❤️🤗
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover that Rey and Ben are from a Galaxy far far away

"So your Galaxy isn't shown on our known Universe...

Both are still so focused on the projection that neither of them noticed who spoke to them. 

"Alright, I think I need some scotch

They're both vaguely aware of someone getting up, still mesmerized by what they just learned. Ben moved closer to get a better look at the projection but doesn't say anything. He heard glasses clanging in the background and without turning his head he summoned a bottle from the small bar right into his hand. 

"Hey hey! That's a 30 year old scotch! 

Of course, Ben didn't listen, cracked open the bottle and took a big swig.  
He then handed it to Rey without saying a word who also took a big swig from it. 

Tony popped up next to them and stole his bottle back. 

Ben collapsed on the couch next to Rey and shoved his hands in his face. 

"So, we're being rude, you introduced yourselves and we haven't yet, I'm Scott Lang, nice to meet you Rey and Ben

Rey meekly waved a hi to the dark haired man. Ben still had his hands buried in his face. 

"Ok good! You know Tony Stark but haven't been properly introduced 

Tony looked at him like he had grown an extra head 

"What! This is normal for us, right? That's Bruce Banner over there, Natasha Romanov and you've met Vision. Cool! Now we know each other!  
Scott smiled a goofy smile.  
"I mean, there are others but uh... I guess they're not here.. 

Rey's curiosity broke her initial shock  
"So, what is this place? What kind of organization or group is this?

"Before we answer that, I'd like to know why you were covered in blood when you got here  
Stark took a sip from his scotch. 

Rey turned towards Ben  
_What do we say?_

Ben rested his head on his knuckles looking pained.  
"I killed my master. He tortured Rey in front of me and ordered me to kill her. So I did what I had to do. He's been in my mind for as long as I remember, and now he's gone. "

_I don't know who I am anymore Rey, I just know I don't want to be who I was_

"You know what we need? Pizza. Pizza and beer. And more people. Where are the others anyway? Do you like parties? "  
Tony said all of this very quickly

"What's pizza?

Scott gets up quickly  
"YES! We haven't had a party since I got here! 

***

Ben and Rey had no idea what had caused Mr Stark's change of heart, but he insisted on introducing them to the rest of The Avengers. Neither understood the mission behind the organization but didn't press. This world was so confusing. 

They were both outside trying to figure out a way to salvage the broken lightsaber. 

"The crystal is broken, I'm not sure how we can fix that  
Ben was examining it closely

"Can we heal it? Have you ever done anything like that? 

Ben snorted  
"No, I cracked mine. I'm not sure you want me to attempt to heal yours. Maybe we can use it to our advantage though. Have you ever seen a saberstaff? Since you've used a quarterstaff for most of your life it would probably be more ideal for you. 

"A saberstaff? Like have a saber on each end? 

"Yeah, we'd need to rebuild the hilt, and I'm not sure what kind of resources would be available here.

She gently took half of her lightsaber from Ben and turned it in her hands.

"Ben? When you said.. you didn't know who you were anymore. I think, I like you like this

She smiled at him, a full smile showing all her teeth and her dimples. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

"Pshh.. beautiful? No  
Rey blushed 

\- Hey don't read my thoughts!

\- You were projecting, you were very loud  
She laughed at that

Ben's face turned red and he looked down at the ground

"Mmm

Rey snuggled against his shoulder

"I think I'm a little buzzed

He leaned against the tree they were sitting under and held Rey close, enjoying the sunlight and breeze in his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black widow starts a fight with Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written so I'll be posting often until I'm caught up 🤗

A loud clicking sound woke Ben up. He hadn't even realized that he had dozed off. He was currently staring down the barrel of a strange looking blaster.   
The assassin (Natasha?) was pointing it directly at him. 

"Um.. can I help you? 

She kept her weapon steady 

"I don't trust you 

\- Why? What did we do? 

\- I'm fine with her it's you I don't trust. 

Ben doesn't move 

"Is there anything I can do?

She holstered her weapon and continued staring him down 

"Fight me 

Ben raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"You don't want to fight me

Natasha pulled two batons, walked further to a clearing and took a defensive battle stance. 

Ben sighed, carefully placing Rey's head on the tree and walked over to the clearing. He barely had time to walk up to the clearing when she struck. He avoided her at the very last second, or so he thought. A sharp pain was felt on his thigh. She raised her arm revealing her electrically charged gauntlets. 

"What are the rules. 

She smirked. 

"We stop when the other yields. Everything is allowed 

"I'm not sure you want that..

She responded by launching a second attack. This time he expected it and avoided it easily... She managed to slide on her knees and then kick him on the same spot that she shocked him on. Ben kneeled at the pain. She was really getting on his nerves. 

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK! 

She spun around while yelling and hit him in the face with her baton. She didn't stop and hit him several times. He tasted blood. 

He anticipated her next move and rolled away. She jumped towards him and pulled out a dagger. He blocked the dagger but she managed to stab him in the shoulder with a second dagger. The scotch had really dampened his reflexes.

Natasha stood back until he regained his strength. 

"How can I trust you if you won't defend yourself. Use your weapon. 

\- Once I fight back the battle is over.

\- You're very confident for someone who's losing a lot of blood. 

He laughed at the comment. She started circling him, like a predator would corner a prey. 

\- You're stronger than my Knights, I'll give you that. Even without the force. 

\- You wanted your weapon back so badly and now you refuse to use it. 

She ran towards him. Quick as a viper and managed to hit him with her gauntlet again, this time on his ribs. 

"I hope you understand, the more you hurt me, the more powerful I become. 

\- So show me! 

She lunges again. This time, Ben stopped her mid air. He froze her, much like he had frozen Rey on Takadona. He then pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. "Had I used my weapon against you, you would be dead.   
He raised it and pointed it towards her   
"I hope this show of my powers will suffice, I don't wish to hurt you." His eyes had turned pitch black.

Ben dropped her.   
She got up quickly and gave him a small smile.   
"We're more alike than you think"  
The assassin offered him her hand. He took it and shook it, still seething.

Ben walked away from the clearing and ignored a confused Rey that had obviously just woken up and made his way to a small metal table. Holding back from the dark side during the fight proved to be harder than dealing with her blows. 

He ignited his cross saber again and with a guttural roar started slashing at the table until it was a heap of twisted metal. 

***

Natasha walked over to Rey and they both stared at the now Kylo tearing through the table.   
"He's got a temper  
She said it with a hint of amusement

Rey looked at the scene completely mortified.  
"What happened? 

\- Oh, I provoked him. I was going to apologize for stabbing him but I think we're even now. 

Rey immediately started rushing towards the furious knight. Once close enough she tried grabbing his attention  
"Ben! You're hurt! Let me help! 

He stopped slicing what was left of the table to look at her. Fury was still surrounding him, he raised his hand to lift up a waste basket nearby and crumpled it using the Force.   
"It's hard Rey. I don't know how to control my anger.. 

Placing her hand on his face, she poured some of her light through the bond. He relaxed and turned his saber off. When she took her hand away his cuts and bruises were gone.   
"How did you do that? 

She was just as surprised   
"I don't know, I didn't think about it, I just gave you some of my energy

The sound of a branch cracking behind them distracted them.  
"What else can you do? 

The red headed assassin had seen Rey's feat.   
"I saw you summon the bottle of scotch, you froze me in mid air, and I KNOW you were holding back. Not to mention what you did to that poor waste basket. And now she heals you. 

Both had a look of confusion on their face.   
"Can you not use the Force here? I can feel it, it does feel.. calmer here though, like still water.. It feels more lively where we're from.   
Rey reached out with her hand and spun a small branch around.   
"It flows.. differently here

Ben looked towards the headquarters and furrowed his brows  
"I think we should get back, something is wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission! Also Rey and Ben get into an argument

The three of them made their way to the headquarters only to have a distraught looking Bruce Banner almost opening the door in their faces. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Uh..   
He looked down at a few papers that he had dropped   
"We uh, need to have a meeting. There's a small problem.   
He glanced at Ben and Rey   
"Maybe you should come too, it kind of concerns you 

The small group was led into what looked like a study. It was much smaller than the meeting room but had more screens, maps and some sort of datapad. 

Stark was standing in front of what Ben guessed to be the planet's map. He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Scott was already sitting at the table twiddling his thumbs. Tony motioned for them to take a seat. 

"So we have a problem.. our sensors indicated a huge energy spike in the Swiss Alps, which, normally I would find unusual but not enough to investigate. 

He placed his hands on the table and took his glasses off theatrically before continuing

"It had the same energy signature than the wormhole or whatever it was that brought you two here. 

Rey stood up so fast her chair fell on the floor.  
"So there could be others from our Galaxy! 

Ben felt a pang of jealousy, of course, she only got close to him because they were alone in a strange land. But if someone else made it here she would stop giving him attention. But, he wanted her to be happy. Could she be happy stuck here with only him as a reminder of where she came from? 

\- I'm not sure it's that simple. It would take a tremendous amount of energy from both places to replicate what happened to you. Otherwise it's like stabbing the air in the dark and hoping you'll hit something. 

Tony's words hurt Rey. Ben could feel it through the bond. If Tony noticed, he didn't show it.

"We should investigate, at the very least it will maybe help getting some answers that could get both of you home 

\- Does that mean we don't get pizza?" Asked Scott.

…

They had been given their old clothing back, freshly cleaned and fixed. Ben and Rey felt a little bit more normal. Investigating the anomalie also gave them hope of eventually returning back home.   
"If we do make our way back home, will you come with me to The Resistance Ben? 

He was dreading the thought.  
"Rey... I can't, 

\- You're not really going back to The First Order! After what you told me! 

He looked pained  
"Your mother misses you, she loves you... And I don't want us to fight..

\- They'll have me executed Rey. Things aren't that simple. And I don't want to drag you and my mother into it. It's probably best if I go back, I have nowhere else to go. And I can't let Hux take over, he's far worse than you can imagine. 

Rey huffed and stomped out of the room to join the others in the hander. Maybe they were destined to keep fighting each other, no matter how she felt about him.  
She was making her way angrily through the hallway when Natasha accosted her.  
"I was looking for you. I figured you'd want a weapon since yours is broken. We have an armory if you'd like to borrow something. 

Rey's demeanor changed  
\- Are you certain? 

\- Yes of course, follow me.

She followed Natasha in a dark room filled with drawers. A flip was switched and the room flooded with light and the drawers opened to reveal hundreds of weapons. 

Rey's jaw dropped. 

…

It took everything Ben had to get himself to stop from pulling out his lightsaber and break something. She was so STUBBORN! Why wouldn't she understand? 

He walked through the hallways much like Kylo Ren used to walk through the corridors of his Star Destroyer: silently raging and allowing the dark side to billow around him. He could hear someone trying to catch up to him and tried to ignore him. 

"I know how anger can take over you and destroy things around you Ben. 

He recognized Bruce's voice but didn't stop when he responded  
"How could you even begin to understand 

Bruce was doing his best to follow him, Ben had long legs and it made it hard for him so he was half jogging next to him.   
"Haha! I forget that you don't know me that way. People stay clear of me when I'm angry. I get pretty scary. One time it took over me and I ended up destroying an entire city with my bare hands. That was... Anyway I try hard to keep it under now. 

Ben slowed down to let him catch up to him.   
"How? What? 

Bruce laughed   
"You'll see, we all have different uh.. abilities if you wanna call them. Like you do. And I think Tony is getting more people to come investigate with us so you'll meet more. I don't know what will happen but things usually get dicey. 

Ben was stuck on this man's apparent destructive anger  
\- How do others feel about you? They don't fear you? 

Bruce looked a bit surprised at the question  
"No! Of course not, they're my friends. Sometimes they're afraid for me but you know, we're a team. We help each other. It seems that's what you and Rey do, don't you have friends back home? 

Ben narrowed his eyes   
"No, people stay away from me. Rey is the only one I've ever met that isn't afraid of me.

Bruce sighed   
"Well, if it makes you feel any better. We all have questionable backgrounds and not a lot of us had people they could trust before joining. 

Ben was quiet for the rest of the walk towards the hanger. He mulled over Bruce's words, figuring out what it could mean for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful this little fic has been getting so much attention 🥺  
> It's an idea I've been kicking around with lately  
> Who else would you like to see from the MCU? (Including the X-Men I want them to make an appearance ☺️)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey make new friends and The Avengers are off on a mission

The only person Ben recognized in the hanger was Vision. He used the force to sense the others force signatures. Tony Stark and Scott Lang had helmets on making them unrecognizable, the other two he hadn't met yet. 

Tony spotted them and retracted his helmet.  
"Ben! I have two people I want you to meet! 

The first thing Ben noticed about these two were the energy they emitted. He had never felt anything like it before.  
One of them was a man with greying hair wearing an extravagant red cape.  
"I'm Doctor Strange, I'm here to try and fix the mess Stark here made. Portals and inter dimensional beings is my area of expertise" He gave Stark a disapproving look before he reached out to shake Ben's hand.

"Ben Solo, inter dimensional.. are you here to help us back home? 

\- Ah! I can try, can't promise you anything unfortunately.  
Strange walked away suddenly interested in a conversation between Tony and Bruce.

That's when Ben felt Rey walking in the hanger. His anxiety spiked as he watched her stroll in. She was carrying a sleek metal quarterstaff with small spikes on each end. Rey was doing her best to ignore him. 

Scott noticed Ben's demeanor change and walked up to him taking his helmet off  
"What did you do? 

Ben looked lost  
"I didn't do anything! We just have different opinions about... stuff.

Scott raised an eyebrow  
"Well that's your problem right there. You should apologize

\- For what! 

\- Hey man, I'm just telling you what you can do to make her talk to you again. Whatever it was, she's probably right. 

Ben snorted.  
"She's half right

Scott shook his head. "Ah L'Amour!  
He walked away humming to himself. 

Ben sighed. He was right, he needed her on her side. But he couldn't go back to the Resistance.  
He sent his regret through the bond, fortunately neither of them had figured out how to shut each other completely out. She softened a bit but still seemed irritated. Maybe she needed space.

"I hear you have quite the weapon 

A woman dressed head to toe in black armour with a purple cowl carrying some sort of energy canon started talking to him 

"My cross saber, yes. I made it 

She took her helmet off revealing her face. Her many braids fell on her back and she had painted her dark skin with white face paint in intricate patterns 

"I make my own weapons as well! I'm Shuri by the way, I don't think you'll see me much, I was only here for political reasons when I got a message from Black Widow. 

Ben cocked his head to the side  
"Who's Black Widow? 

\- Oh! That's Natasha's code name, most of us have one, for various reasons. Tony is known as Iron Man, Scott is AntMan, Bruce is the Hulk and I'm the Black Panther. 

Ben blinked a few times

…

The Quinjet was a sleek looking ship. Rey desperately wanted to take it apart and rebuild it. It wasn't as advanced as she expected it to be considering the rest of the technology in Avengers headquarters. 

She spotted Ben still chatting with that pretty woman. A strange feeling started creeping in her gut. Was it.. jealousy? She hadn't even been introduced to her yet. The woman was enthusiastically speaking to him about all of the weapons and transports she was building and Ben was listening to her intently. 

They sat next to each other and examined each other's weapons. Rey could feel how impressed he was through the bond.

Strange sat down next to her and smiled  
"What abilities do you possess? I heard of a few feats but I'm curious to know more 

She smiled back, happy to have a distraction.  
"We both use the Force. It's the energy that binds all living things together. There are multiple ways to use it and different things you can do. 

She paused for a moment, allowing Strange to ask questions if he wanted to. When he stayed quiet, she kept going.

"We can feel people around us, like their force signatures and have a feel of what kind of person they are. It's also possible for us to predict a person's intent which is very useful in a battle. Mind reading, telekenesis and energy blasts are also possible through the force. I'm still learning though. Ben knows more than I do. 

Strange scratched his beard and considered  
"That's impressive, is Ben teaching you?

She felt annoyed for a moment but ignored it  
"No, I had a master back home. But he didn't teach me much.  
What about you? I can feel energy from you. I've never felt anything quite like it. 

He narrowed his eyes, seeming to be deep in thought 

"I learned about the Mystic arts from someone I used to know. They were very powerful and knowledgeable. I learned how to cast spells, I can also feel people around me. Through meditation I can find anyone anywhere. I can summon objects much as you can, I can create portals that can take us anywhere.

\- Why didn't we use a portal to go to these Alpes?

\- I'm humouring Stark. He likes his toys. 

Rey laughed at that and then felt a sudden pang of jealousy.  
Ben was looking at her longingly. 

***

The scenery had changed drastically around them, the city landscape surrounded by greenery had switched to a seemingly never ending Ocean and they were now flying over snow capped mountains. 

Rey was mesmerized by the different landscapes this planet offered. She had been staring out the small window for hours appreciating the changing environment.  
"I've never seen such impressive mountains before.. 

"This planet is really intriguing, it has so many different environments. I've never seen anything like it.  
A familiar deep voice responded right next to her.  
Ben was seated next to her looking out the window. 

Suddenly, the air around them changed. It was as if the Force was rushing to an unknown source.  
Rey and Ben had both felt it at the same time. They were in shock. 

"The anomalie spreads for a few miles, and I'm not sure what we're looking for exactly so keep your eyes peeled."  
Stark's voice echoed through the Quinjet. 

Ben moved towards the cockpit  
"We know where it is

Stark didn't react except for a small "Huh.

Rey and Ben directed them to what looked like a ledge on the side of a mountain. 

The wind and snow cut deep into their bones. Having lived most of his life in the cold vacuum of space, Ben wasn't bothered by it. Rey, however, was absolutely freezing. They needed to get in fast. 

"Are you sure this is the spot? Doesn't look like there's anything here"  
Scott was kicking small piles of snow near the jet. A little white creature with long ears hopped out of a little burrow next to the pile of snow. Rey suddenly forgot about the cold.

"What is that? It's adorable

\- it's a hare

Scott tried getting closer but it hopped away.  
"Their fur is very soft if you manage to pet one.

Ben was busy trying to find something, anything. He put his hand on the mountain side and felt the Force swirling around in a strange manner.  
"Rey.. something is strange, I need help.

She walked up next to him and reached out with the Force.  
"I think there's someone in there... Can you feel it? 

The wall started moving, Ben was trying to break the wall with the Force. He knew there was a tunnel there that had been hastily blocked off. 

"I take it you found something, we can break through. 

Stark beckoned them to move aside while he and Shuri moved forward. Stark raised his metal glove revealing an energy canon in his palm while Shuri raised her small energy canon. They both shot at the same time crumbling the boulder blocking an entrance way. 

They all walked through the tunnel with Stark and Shuri leading the way. Ben and Rey were walking side to side.  
_Rey, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm afraid_

Rey looked down at her feet  
_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't force anything on you, can we not fight anymore? I feel like we've done enough fighting to last a lifetime_

Ben kept walking ahead, the tunnel was long and getting darker. His hand brushed against Rey's hand and she grabbed his. Her hand was so small and cold in his hand. The tunnels kept getting darker and it was getting harder to see ahead. Ben ignited his lightsaber to cast light around him. The others had the same idea and started lighting the way. 

There was something ahead. A doorway with a large symbol on it. A skull with tentacles. Stark raised his canon to shoot it open but Rey whipped her hand and opened it easily. 

"Don't need to blast your way through everything" 

From what they could see the door led to a giant warehouse. There were rows and rows of something stored there but it was hard to see in the dark. Natasha found a switch and flicked it on revealing rows and rows of Dreadnoughts, weaponized robots created by Hydra. The light must have affected their system as they were slowly waking up. 

The Avengers and their two new members took defensive stances with Iron Man leading the front.  
"Well, 100 killer robots, 9 of us, that makes 11.111 for each of us. Try to share kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so lovely! I have an idea of where this fic is going but I'm having fun fleshing out the characters 😁
> 
> If you have any requests of what you'd like to see please let me know, you've all been so lovely in indulging me with this fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot fight!

The robots didn't move right away, seemingly analyzing the group of people that had just arrived. That moment of pause gave Iron Man and Black Panther the opportunity to shoot a few with their weapons. It slowed them down a bit but they didn't seem affected otherwise. 

Ben and Rey rushed towards the enemy, Ben with his saber ignited and Rey with her quarterstaff in hand. They attacked two robots in unison, as if they had choreographed their deadly dance. Rey lodged her quarterstaff in one of the robot's neck between the armour while Ben sliced another one in vertically in half. 

Natasha spotted Rey's tactic and started attacking a Dreadnought nearby by shocking him between his armour. 

A small group of robots near the front started shooting projectiles at some of the others which Dr Strange easily blocked with his energy fields. Iron Man and The Black Panther kept shooting at them, this time focusing on their joints. Vision joined the duo and projected energy at the robots with his gem. He did that for a bit before switching tactics. Rey watched him out of the corner of her eyes while he stuck his hand through a robot and pulled out his wiring. _Well_ she thought _that's a neat trick_

They were all fighting save for Bruce in a corner looking pained, was he ok? And where was AntMan? No time to ask questions, she almost got punched by a robot but Ben crushed his head using the Force.   
"Keep your head in the game, I kinda like you, don't get yourself killed!"

She didn't let herself blush at the comment and jumped back into the fight. 

A third of the enemy had been subdued. A guttural roar came from the corner where Banner was crouching only a moment ago. A large green humanoid creature was in his place, and he was angry. Ben and Rey barely had time to move out of the way before the creature ran through the crowd of enemies crushing them in his path. He didn't stop, but crashed through several walls. 

Their were only a half dozen left now. But they seemed to have short circuited. The last one was falling when a small being jumped out and slowly grew back to a normal sized AntMan. 

"Was that Banner?  
Ben's lightsaber was still ignited, hanging by his side while he was looking at the hole in the wall with his mouth wide open. 

Vision floated next to him "Yes, we should follow him so he doesn't cause more destruction"

They all followed Hulk's destructive path, several rooms had been rammed through. They finally made it to a dark and damp room that looked like a dungeon where a sweaty looking Bruce was catching his breath. Most of his clothing had been ripped apart. 

"So... Anger issues.. I understand now 

Bruce chuckled at Ben's observation. 

"Yeah, the worst part is all the clothing I go through. 

"Alright, talk later, we need to- 

Stark didn't get to finish his sentence when a low rumble started. The Force was getting pulled around them violently, causing the walls to crack. 

"It's in pain.. it hurts..   
Rey was clutching her head and focusing on her breathing. She looked on the verge of collapsing. 

Shuri grabbed Rey's arm to help support her  
"What's in pain? What's happening? 

She looked up at Ben for answers. He looked different, darker. The ceiling was starting to collapse. 

"We should get out of here before we get crushed!"   
Dr Strange opened a portal leading back to the Quinjet 

"NO! SOMETHING'S HERE

Ben looked murderous. Stark thought he saw his eyes flash orange but maybe not.. 

The knight turned towards the wall and used the Force to crack it further, causing bigger rocks to fall. 

"Ok! I'll stay here with Ben the rest of you go back. 

\- I'll stay as well

Natasha stood next to Tony and Ben 

"Try not to get yourselves killed. We'll wait for you and dig you out if you get trapped."  
Bruce clapped his hand on Stark's shoulder, nodded to Natasha and walked through the portal with the others. 

The portal disappeared and the ceiling was collapsing further. Stark was shooting the bigger pieces to avoid getting crushed. 

"Ben I don't know what you're playing at but do it before we all get killed!

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! 

With a final push he cracked the wall wide open, revealing a large laboratory.  
All three hurried through before the small room got buried. 

"Hum.. what do you want to be called?   
Stark tried to keep it lighthearted, something was wrong with him and he was trying not to provoke him. 

The Darksider turned to both of them, revealing orange- yellow eyes 

"IT'S KYLO REN


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple chapters written yesterday so I'm giving you a bonus today 😁

Shuri brought Rey into the Quinjet with the others following behind. 

"Are you alright? 

Rey's face was pale and sweaty. She was trembling. 

"Yes, I think I'll be alright.

She looked around "Where are the others? 

Doctor Strange answered "They're still in there, Ben insisted on staying. He said there was something important. He was uh.. very vocal about it so we didn't argue. Natasha and Tony stayed behind. 

Rey's demeanor changed, she looked terrified   
"No! No no no! The force.. it's.. there's so much darkness in there! He needs help! He can't.. 

Strange grabbed her shoulders and looked in her eyes   
"I'll go, tell me what to expect

"I don't.. HE CANNOT FALL AGAIN! I'll never forgive myself! I would go but it's suffocating!

He let her go   
"It's ok, I'll go back  
…

The laboratory looked dilapidated. The paint on the stone walls were yellowing and the stairs leading up to the loft were rusted and looked like they'd fall apart any second.

That wasn't what Kylo, Tony and Natasha were looking at. 

A Super Collider was taking up half the space in the large room. It was bending energy and the space around it and emanating nothingness. 

"This looks like a controlled black hole... 

Stark was looking at it in awe. He approached the controls and examined them.   
"THESE BASTARDS STOLE MY RESEARCH!"

Kylo ignored his outburst and instead reached his hand out and dragged a lone scientist out from a hiding space in the loft by his throat. Kylo didn't bother breaking his fall and the scientist landed on his knees breaking them in the process. 

"What are you doing.  
Natasha hadn't moved but she was watching him. 

Kylo ignored him and summoned the scientist before him letting go of his throat. If he could have screamed he would have but his throat was raw and only letting out rasping noises. 

"We can get information from him.

\- How? He can barely talk now!

The knight didn't bother looking at her. He raised his hand to the man's head. His face was contorted with pain. 

"STARK! SOMETHING IS WRONG! 

Tony shot his canon towards Kylo, but he stopped it mid air. The Darksider was tearing through the man's head with no concern for his well-being. 

Kylo stopped suddenly. Doctor Strange had entered the room through one of his portals and pushed his soul out of his body. The scientist dropped dead. 

"What.. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" 

Kylo was floating above his body visibly seething while Doctor Strange kept his composure. 

"I'm getting you out of here. Clearly something is affecting you. 

\- You don't know me. You don't know what I've done. 

\- Stark, Romanov? 

Stark went back to the console.   
"Yeah lemme just, uh yeah we need to leave now. 

They all went through the portal with Strange leading up the rear bringing Kylo's body and soul with him. 

Once on the Quinjet, half of the team started buckling up while the other half was talking over each other. 

"No no, we don't have time. We get back home now. No time to explain. Strange? Portal now please.

He didn't need to be asked twice. Everyone went through it getting back to Avengers headquarters. Doctor Strange closed the portal just as Hydra headquarters self destructed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben cools off and they all have pizza

Ben was still grumpy once Strange put him back in his body. Whatever seemed to have affected him at the headquarters seemed to be losing its hold on him. Barricading himself in the training room and taking his lightsaber to the walls was his way of dealing with it. 

He didn't like how comfortably he had slipped back into darkness. In reality he knew that he would never be rid of it even though he'd been thinking more clearly since arriving here. He hadn't noticed the extent that Snoke had poisoned his mind. 

After an hour of tearing the room apart he finally felt under control and left to rejoin the others. 

"There he is!

Bruce clapped his shoulder and led him in the living room with the others. 

"We promised pizza! So we're ordering some and watching Young Frankenstein! 

Ben was a bit shocked to see Bruce greet him as though nothing happened but he decided to let it go.   
"I didn't understand half of what you said   
\- Movies! You have movies right? Stories you watch on the screen, like a play! 

Bruce led him to a room with a large bar, multiple seats and a screen. How many bars did these guys have? 

Tony and Natasha were both seated already. Natasha tried to keep a poker face but Ben knew she was furious. He seated himself in front of them and Bruce followed. 

"You're angry." It wasn't a question

Tony shifted uncomfortably before saying anything  
"Well, we traveled all the way to the old Hydra headquarters and got no answers. Rey was very defensive of you but you killed the scientist before we couldn't interrogate him" 

Ben didn't change his expression.   
"Oh that. I looked into his mind. I was a bit... rough.. but I have a good idea of what they're planning" 

"Oh."   
Tony didn't add anything else so Ben turned to Bruce   
"So, the pizza and movie thing, is that really happening? I could use some food"

***

Rey was resting in the guest room that had been offered to her. It was much cozier than she was used to. Despite the sterile looking hallways the several rooms in the building were homey and comfortable. 

She was too upset to really appreciate it. There were talks of food and drinks to wind down after the mission, it wasn't like her to turn down food but seeing Ben turn so easily had crushed her. 

Someone was softly knocking at the door   
"..Rey? Are you there..?" 

The voice was soft and small.   
"Rey, I know you're there. I just wanna know if you're ok" 

Rey sighed loudly and walked over to open the door. Ben was standing on the other side running his hand nervously through his hair.   
".. I'm not sure what happened back there.. I promise I'll try harder - 

The rest of his sentence was long forgotten as Rey hugged him.   
"I thought… I thought I lost you" 

Ben chuckled   
"I may be an idiot sometimes but it'll take a lot more to get rid of me. Come on, let's go eat. It smells good and I know you're always hungry" 

Rey smiled at him before taking his hand and dragging him down the hallway to meet the others. 

***

Pizza was amazing. Greasy, salty, cheesy goodness. Rey downed two slices and several deep fried pickles while Ben ate half of a pepperoni pizza on his own. 

"Here try this"  
Scott handed Rey a can of coke and she started gulping it down before sputtering and coughing. 

Ben started laughing at her and she turned at him indignantly  
"Are you.. are you laughing?"   
\- Your face was priceless

Rey roughly handed him the can.   
"You try"

Ben took the can and downed it.   
"Have you never had soda before? I guess if you haven't been to any of the Core Worlds...just drink it slowly next time"

Tony was looking at the two of them as though trying to figure them out   
"So, how long you've been married? 

Ben and Rey looked up at him completely mortified.   
"What? You bicker like an old married couple, you can communicate simply by looking at each other like you've known each other forever. Are you not married yet?" 

Ben turned red and Rey was stuttering   
"We're.. we're not.." 

Tony smiled at them   
"Oh! So when's the wedding?

Bruce saved them from the awkward conversation   
"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, Ben, can you let us know what you saw in the scientists mind?" 

Ben's demeanor changed. He ran his hand nervously through his hair and narrowed his eyes before saying anything

"Apparently they've known about Stark's project for a while. When we cracked Rey's Kyber crystal it created a wormhole between us and balanced it. But, like you said, if there's nothing on the other side it doesn't work that way. It disintegrates matter. They want to use it in a controlled way to destroy your planets government and cause chaos. The details are really muddled. But that's the jist of it." 

The table had quieted down to listen closely. Scott finally broke the silence

"Can we have one meeting that doesn't involve the world ending?" 

***

Ben didn't want to stay with the others more than necessary. The recent events had bothered him more than he let on. He made his way back to his room and started getting ready for bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Dreams took over him. His mother's familiar face was smiling down on him, she picked him up and kissed him on his forehead. His surroundings changed and all of a sudden he was a small child running in the Millennium Falcon getting chased around by his father. Chewie placed him on his shoulders and he was trying to catch the blue butterflies flying around him in the field he had suddenly found himself in. 

Darkness took over the dream and he was back on the catwalk. Standing in front of his father. Ben knew what was going to happen and it made him sick. They were both fighting over his saber. The next thing he saw was his father dying and putting his hand on his face. 

Ben woke up suddenly covered in cold sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm caught up with what I've written so far!   
> So it might be slower posting but I'll try posting twice a week! Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky come back to Avengers headquarters

Rey was twirling the pieces of her lightsaber in her hands, as if examining them would magically fix it. Sleep did not come for her last night and she ended up getting up before the sun had risen. Caf wasn't a thing on this planet but she figured out how to make coffee. Rey thought of reading up about the culture of this planet, but none of the books she had found were written in basic. Her compromise was to look at different maps she had found in a study. 

A door slammed shut taking her attention away from the map. A tall man with blonde hair was standing in the kitchen doorway staring her down. 

"Who are you?" 

Rey sensed that he had his guard up. The man reached for a shield on his back when she didn't answer right away. 

"I'm Rey

His eyes narrowed, his guard was still up. He brought the shield to his side in a defensive stance. Rey felt someone else nearby. 

"Alright Rey. You have 10 seconds to tell me what you're doing in these headquarters.

The other person sneaked up behind her. She could fight back but figured it would be best to stay calm to avoid a fight. 

"It's hard to explain. Mr Stark could probably explain it better than I could. You should talk to him once he's up. 

She took a sip of her coffee and looked back down at the map and her saber looking undisturbed. 

"That's not an acceptable answer" 

Rey felt something settle between her shoulder blades. The person behind her was pointing some kind of weapon at her. She huffed indignantly and set the map and coffee down on the table. 

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but I'm a guest here. It's Stark's fault we're here in the first place anyway. 

The man raised an eyebrow

"'We're?'"

\- Can you put your weapon down now? 

She turned her head to the side trying to catch a glimpse of the person behind her. 

The weapon didn't move. Rey rolled her eyes and flung his weapon on the other side of the kitchen using the Force. The familiar buzz of a lightsaber igniting was heard behind the man with the shield. 

"Don't touch her.

Ben stood in the hallway. His fury was quiet but dangerous. 

"Ben I'm fine, I'm sure this is just a misun- 

The blonde man swung his shield towards Ben who blocked it with his 'saber. They moved the fight in the hallway, the sound of the weapons clashing echoing through the hall. 

Rey ducked under the table just in time to avoid the other man's fist. The table cracked in half and she slid to the side to avoid it falling on her. Her opponent had a prosthetic metal arm. He pointed at her and shouted 

"We know you're with Hydra! How did you infiltrate us!?" 

"Hydra? We're not Hydra!" 

She ran out the hallway and shouted out to Ben 

"Ben! Did we accidentally join Hydra before we got here?" 

Ben swung his lightsaber on the man's shield hard making his opponent step back. 

"Wait what? NO! We're not Hydra!" 

She looked back at the man with the metal arm and shrugged 

"See? Now can we stop fighting?" 

He didn't answer and instead tried to punch her. Rey avoided it with ease and he ended up punching a hole in the wall. 

"Ok, I guess not."

"WILL YOU GUYS FIGHT LATER? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" 

A very tired looking Scott was looking at them from down the hallway. His hair was disheveled and he was barefoot. 

"Steve, Bucky, they're not Hydra NOW SHUT UP!" 

With that he spun around and staggered back to his bedroom. Ben turned his saber off and ran his hand nervously through his hair while Rey had her arms crossed looking quite annoyed. 

***

The four of them sat around the other table that was still in one piece. Rey poured coffee for all of them gently handing a mug to Ben and slamming the other two in front of the others, spilling half of the content on the table. 

"I guess we owe you an apology. We just learned that Hydra has been stealing information from us while on our mission and, well.. we don't know you.. so we jumped to conclusions. 

The two force users stared down the two men and didn't respond. The blonde man continued. 

"I'm Captain America by the way, you can call me Cap or Steve, this is Bucky" 

He clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled awkwardly. They all kept staring at each other. Captain America was the only one that looked uncomfortable. 

"So. Where are you from? 

"From a Galaxy far far away" 

Ben took a sip of his coffee still staring both of them down. 

"What's the shield made of? There isn't much I can't slice through with my lightsaber."

Cap smiled, happy to have found a different subject. He handed Ben his shield.   
"It's a Vibranium-Adamantium alloy! One of a kind. They're both very hard metals to work with. 

Ben examined it, not even a scorch mark on it. It was great workmanship. Cap took it back.   
"Where did you learn how to fight? 

Ben scowled   
"Jedi temple on Yavin 4 and just fighting with my Knights" 

He turned to Rey   
"We should see about fixing your saber today, you're going to need it"

Bucky spoke up  
"What's a Jedi? 

Ben rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands looking pained and exhausted. Rey spoke for him.

" They're part of an order. Jedi fight for what's right and good, they defend those that don't have the power to. Jedi are selfless. They use their power to restore balance in the force" 

Ben snorted.   
Rey scowled at him.   
"Is that what you believe? That's not what I learned from training with them for a decade"   
She crossed her arms  
"Well what do you think they are?" 

Ben took a sip of his coffee.   
"Being a Jedi means to let go of all emotions. It means sacrificing everything you are, everything you love. It means no attachments, the only family you have are the other Jedi. You lose everything for a title. That's what being a Jedi is." 

Ben finished his coffee and left the room without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied lol  
> I'm excited to continue this fic so he'd another chapter 🥴
> 
> Captain America's shield is a Vibranium-Adamantium alloy in the comments so don't @ me 🤪


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben helps Rey with her lightsaber

Ben was halfway to his room when he heard Rey catching up to him. Ben paused, not looking back. He felt her arms slowly wrapping his chest.   
"It's not true what you said about Jedi. I care." 

Ben slowly turned towards her. He looked at her delicate features and leaned towards her before asking   
"What do you care about?"

Rey looked up at his big brown eyes and whispered "You."   
She reached up to him and slowly pressed her lips against his. 

…

Once the sun was up and Tony had been updated on the early mornings event he rushed to Ben's quarters to talk and hopefully make it up to him and Rey. 

He knocked on the door   
"Ben? You here? I can't find Rey! I just wanted to apologize to the both of you

The door opened revealing a shirtless frazzled looking Ben   
"Uhhh this isn't a good time

Tony noticed a red faced Rey wearing Ben's oversized shirt in the back. 

***

Once dressed, Ben and Rey met up with Tony in his workshop. He was waiting for them with a shit eating grin on his face. Rey blushed and Ben smirked at her. 

Tony showed them around while Rey looked like a kid in a candy store.   
"You're positive you don't mind? I've never seen anything like this. 

"Of course! If you need anything else give me a shout too!" 

Tony started leaving his workshop and stopped at the door   
"Just don't.. break anything"   
He winked at Ben and left the room whistling to himself. 

Rey was too engrossed in all of Tony's gadgets that she didn't notice his innuendo.   
As she looked through everything, she started regretting not having the Jedi texts with her.

"Do we have everything we need here Ben? 

He had already set up a work space for her and was gathering what she needed to rebuild her lightsaber. 

"Oh yes, this won't take long I don't think

Once all of the materials needed for the lightsaber were all together, Ben sat Rey in front of the workstation and started removing the kyber crystal from the broken handle. 

"You need to atune yourself to the crystals. Pour your energy into them and the rest I'll help you with" 

A small clinking noise was heard from the staircase near the entrance. 

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just me.."   
Bruce had just entered the workshop

"I'm just uh looking.. for.. something.."

"You want to see how a lightsaber is made" Rey was laughing softly

He started stuttering. Ben raised a hand. "You're more than welcome to stay" 

Bruce took a seat on the other side of the workshop leaving them enough space to work. 

Ben finally managed to get the crystals out and set them in front of Rey.   
"Alright, I think we can start. Once you've atuned to the crystals keep meditating and trust in the force." 

Rey inhaled deeply and exhaled. 

She let her emotions flow. 

Hope.

Awe.

Love. 

The crystals floated and she felt her energy flow through them. The parts that Ben had picked up started floating and clicked together like a puzzle. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Rey could feel that her lightsaber was done. 

When she opened her eyes, her weapon was in front of her. Dual ended with a long hilt. She picked it up and examined it. 

"How long was I meditating for? 

"Couple hours" Ben was radiating pride. 

His face cracked in the biggest smile she'd ever seen. 

"I've never seen anything like that!"   
Bruce was still sitting in the same spot looking entranced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh between my new business and my crippling depression I haven't really been writing much   
> But here's a small chapter for you guys!   
> I always love hearing what you guys think so feel free to let me know 😸


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go on a date and make new friends

Building the lightsaber had taken a lot of Rey's energy. She was impatient to spar but Ben had insisted on waiting until the next day. 

"I have a surprise for you instead" 

He smiled mischievously and rattled keys in the air. 

"We're going sight seeing! Bruce is lending me his transportation, he wants us to check out New York City. While you were building your saber he gave me a map and all the areas that we should visit." 

He pulled out a note pad and a map. Rey looked more confused than ever. 

"You can read this writing? It's not in basic, how did you do that?"

Ben looked guilty 

"I uh.. when I ripped through that guys mind.. I learned a lot about this place. I feel like a lot is still dormant as well.."

To his surprise, Rey started laughing. 

"I'm just happy one of us has a better understanding of this planet, let's go have some fun!" 

…

After figuring out parking, which was impossible in this city, they made their way to a small restaurant in the Manhattan area that Bruce had recommended. They were seated outside on the patio so they'd be able to take in the scenery. The patrons were enjoying drinks and food around them.

"So, what else did your friend recommend we see?" 

Ben scoffed

"I don't do friends" 

Rey raised an eyebrow at the comment

"Well, clearly you do now, in any case, are you going to answer my question? 

\- Yeah, we're going to a place called Time Square after lunch 

The waiter came over to take their orders. Ben was able to read the menu and knew about most of the dishes much to Rey's frustration. He'd ordered a burger for himself and a chicken sandwich for Rey.

"Is there a way you could, I don't know, transfer some of your knowledge to me? 

\- Oh! Probably, I didn't think… sorry

Ben reached across the small table and lightly touched Rey's head with his fingers. The information flowed freely through their bond. He'd sent as much relevant information as he could. Rey sat back and mulled over her lesson. 

"How strange... The people here know of alien life forms and other worlds but most never leave their planet. I guess it's something we take for granted. It's hard to believe they can never explore the galaxy, even when I was stuck on Jakku I could've stowed away or steal a ship.. well, I suppose that's what I did.." 

Ben pondered over what she had said, it's something he knew but never really thought about. Now that she mentioned it, there was something else that he noticed.

"There are only humans on this planet as well, I haven't seen any other species, they're very isolated.."

\- Maybe, although, I think it's because they're afraid. 

Ben spotted the waiter heading towards them with their order. At that moment, a woman sitting at a table near him started getting in his way. He tripped and caught himself but accidentally threw the food up in the air. Ben, having seen the whole thing, flicked his hand and caught the food with the Force and placed it gently on the waiter's tray.

The patrons looked up at him, faces betraying all the emotions going through their heads. At first they seemed stunned, then confused, which quickly led to anger. 

One woman pointed at them with fury painted all over her face and screamed out "MUTANTS!"

***

The two force users didn't know how to react. Mutants? All they could do was stare as an angry mob was forming around them. 

Ben slowly stood up from his chair  
"Uh. Rey, I think we should leave"

He took her hand and slowly led her towards the patio exit, afraid to make any sudden movements. They finally got to the sidewalk and tried to get away from the patio but found that a large group of people was blocking the way. 

The irony of the situation did not escape Ben. They feared him when he didn't want to be feared anymore. Kylo Ren would have decimated them for simply looking at him the wrong way. Doing the right thing was hard. He could feel the fear emanating from the crowd, as well as anger.. coming from.. Rey? 

"What do you want from us?" 

Too many people were yelling and screaming at them for them to make out what they were saying. People started throwing things at them while screaming out "mutant" and "freak". They easily avoided the trash and food thrown at them but were still surrounded. 

A large man grabbed Rey's hair and pulled on it making her fall on the ground. Ben saw red. Before anyone could notice he had ignited his saber and slowly turned, pointing his unstable lightsaber at people in turn. 

"If you don't leave us now I'll make sure to slice you down in a way that no one will be able to recognize you."

People scowled but the crowd started thinning. Pretty soon they had all left. Ben disengaged his saber and clipped it back on his belt. He turned around to check on Rey who looked very annoyed.

"What in kriffin' hell was that about? 

Curious onlookers were looking at the scene from a distance, three people broke away and approached them cautiously. Ben and Rey stared them down.

"Are y'all ok?"

A woman with brown and white hair looked at them with concern. Rey breathed out a sigh of relief before answering.

"Yes. We're fine, thanks for asking. Why did they react like that? I thought... 

A young looking girl wearing a bright yellow jacket piped up  
"Haven't you been paying attention to the news? 

Ben looked at her with confusion 

She looked around before adding  
"We should probably go somewhere quieter if you want to talk about it

A group of surly looking people were still watching them from afar, which made the decision easy for Ben and Rey. The girl in the yellow jacket walked with them and tried to be friendly.

"I'm Jubilee! This is Rogue and tough guy over there is Logan, we're mutants too, so we should stick together" 

She flashed a smile and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So X-Men! Rogue and Jubilee are my favorite and everyone loves Wolverine!   
> Who's your favorite X-Men? Who do you wanna meet?   
> Kudos are great but I love feedback ☺️


End file.
